


Please

by Janie94



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunk!Thomas, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94
Summary: It is their second evening at the annual training camp in Qatar and Thomas is drunk.Robert decides to bring him back into his bed, but that proofs to be a harder task than he anticipated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something with Thomas/Erik set during the World Cup 2014 in Brazil, but then I heard that my sweet sunshine Thiago just got injured during the training camp in Qatar. So this is what happened instead. I still plan on writing that oneshot with Thomas and Erik, but I also got an idea for a Leweus oneshot while writing this, so it might take a while. :)
> 
> I'm not sure if this little story even deserves to get posted because it has no drama, no twist, no smut and no plot.  
> But it certainly was a nice change from my usual stories and in case someone needs a bit more fluff in his life... ;)
> 
> Oh, I almost forgot: If one of you is a fan of RB Leipzig, steel yourself for an insulting remark about your club. I would like to say that it only represents the character's opinion and not my own, but that would be a lie. :P

 

**  
Please**

 

59° Fahrenheit outdoor temperature, that's what the thermometer in the restroom says. After checking the weather app of his phone Robert finally gets an information that he is able to make better use of. 15° Celsius.

Strange, it feels a lot warmer outside, Robert thinks to himself as he exits the restroom and crosses the almost empty restaurant of their hotel, smiling to the only table that is still occupied at this late hour; his coach Ancelotti and the rest of the training staff.

It is the second day of their training camp at Dohar in Qatar and everyone is in high spirits. And why would they not be? Their club has started into the new year on top of the league, they bet their new rival RB Leipzig and showed them that passion still beats greed for money anytime and Thomas recently ended his goal drought after exactly 999 minutes. Really, could he have been any more dramatic?

Robert returns to the rest of his team mates who are sitting beside the swimming pool, their chairs forming a semicircle. Most of the players have already gone to their respective rooms because it is indeed rather late and they will for sure have a very exhausting day of training ahead again.

The only ones left behind are Robert's roommate Thiago, a very drunk Thomas, their captain Philipp and sitting beside him with his legs sprawled over Philipp's lap, there's Manuel.

Thomas is the only one who is not sitting in his chair, instead he's sitting cross-legged at the edge of the pool, his back demonstratively turned towards his team mates and a pout on his lips.

“What's up with him?” Robert asks the others as he sits down between Thiago and Manuel. The latter is the one to answer him with an amused grin on his face. “Fips just insulted his golfing skills.”

Thomas snorts loudly, but doesn't turn towards them and Robert briefly considers letting him be. After all a drunk Thomas is beyond exhausting to deal with.

But as he watches the younger man stare at the water with a melancholy expression, his hands crossed in front of his chest while a shiver runs down his spine, Robert takes pity on him.

“Someone needs to get him back to his room,” he announces to the others and after a moment Philipp gets up with a sigh and trudges over to Thomas, grabbing him by his shoulder. “Come on, Thomas, let's get you into a bed.”

But Thomas shrugs his hand off and shakes his head defiantly. “No. Not gonna get me into bed with you.”

Manuel chuckles at his words while Philipp frowns. “Thomas, you need to sleep. I'm going to bring you to our room.” Once again he reaches for Thomas, but the younger man bats his hand away angrily. “No. Don't want to.”

“Thomas, stop being childish and let me get you to your room,” Philipp says annoyed.

Finally Thomas looks at Philipp. “You're not gonna get me into bed, Fips. Take Manu, I want Lewy.”

Robert blinks in surprise while next to him Thiago is snickering behind his hand. Philipp gives him a pointed look. “You heard him, Robert. You deal with him.”

Robert hesitantly stands up and walks over to Thomas, crouching down beside him. “I'm here, Thomas. Please come with me, you really need to get into bed.”

Thomas turns to him and a wide smile spreads on his face. “Kay.”

He reaches for Robert who pulls him up and it is only now as Thomas is standing on his feet that it becomes obvious just _how_ wasted he is. He sways dangerously for a moment before he eventually sags against Robert's side and the older man instinctively puts his arm around him to hold him up.

He turns to the still chuckling Thiago. “I will bring him to his room, then I'll come to ours. Don't wait up for me, I have no idea how long this will take.”

“Sure, good luck,” Thiago exclaims before a frown appears on his face. “Wait, you're gonna leave me here alone with Philipp and Manu?!”

“You're welcome to stay,” Manuel says from behind Robert, but the disapproving glare from Philipp tells another story.

Thiago is up from his seat before Robert has even had time to blink and passing them with hurried steps. “Ah, no, I just remembered that I wanted to call my brother.”

“In the middle of the night?” Manuel asks with a sly grin while his large hands travel up the sides of Philipp's thighs.

But Thiago is already out of earshot and Robert can't really blame him. He certainly wouldn't want to watch these two getting it on either...

He turns to Philipp with a reassuring smile. “You should stay at Manu's room, you know. It would be more fun than dealing with Thomas in this state.”

“Good idea,” Philipp remarks after another glance at Thomas. “I think I will do that. I have no intention of playing babysitter for a grown-up man.”

Robert nods and finally starts walking towards the hotel, pulling a very unwilling Thomas with him. The younger man is unusually quiet and while they are waiting in front of the elevator, Robert gives in to his curiosity and finally looks at him.

Thomas is staring at him with an almost hurt look.

“What's wrong?” he asks worried.

Thomas tries to swallow, but it turns out more like a hiccup.“Nobody likes me.”

Robert rolls his eyes and turns away from him, but now that he has made Thomas talk, there is no stopping him. “Everybody thinks that I'm just a prankster, but I have feelings too, you know.”

Robert lets Thomas continue talking as he pulls him into the elevator with him, pressing the button for the second floor.

“Everybody thinks I'm a burden, nobody loves me.” He sounds so devastated, the look of a kicked puppy on his face that Robert can't stand it any longer.

“That's bullshit, Thomas. Everybody likes you, at least everyone I know.” The doors of the elevator open and he tries to drag Thomas out of it, but the younger man doesn't move, he stays where he is with a thoughtful expression.

“And you? Do you love me?”

Robert rolls his eyes a second time. “Come on, we need to get you into bed.”

Thomas shakes his head so vehemently that it seems to mess with his balance because he almost stumbles against the wall and Robert has to catch him again. “No, I'm not going into bed with you before you have told me that you love me.” He sounds like a defiant child.

Robert can't help but grin at the way Thomas phrased his request, but he knows the German didn't mean it that way. He pulls at his arms again, but Thomas tries to resist and it only results in him tripping over his feet and ungraciously landing on his ass.

Robert bites his lip to keep himself from laughing out loud at the not very intelligent look on his team mate's face, but finally gives in even though it's just to prevent another accident. “Yes, Thomas, I like you very much. Now will you let me get you into bed?”

Thomas raises his head towards him with a goofy smile on his face, his eyes sparkling joyfully. “You love me?”

“Yes, I love you,” Robert replies with a sigh, willing to agree to anything that will get Thomas into bed sooner.

By now Thomas' smile is rivaling the power of the sun. “Alright, let's get into bed.”

He raises his hands towards Robert who grips them to pull him back onto his feet, but the younger man remains sitting. “What now?” Robert asks impatiently.

He knows he's screwed when he sees Thomas' famous puppy eyes again. “Carry me?”

Robert blinks several times, unsure if he heard him right, but Thomas only keeps looking at him with a hopeful smile.

“Fine,” is all Robert says and he leans down beside Thomas to throw him over his shoulder.

Thomas squeaks in surprise and gives an unhappy whine. “Not like that. I'm gonna vomit if you start walking.”

Robert gives in then and sets Thomas down again only to pull him up in his arms bridal style, silently cursing himself for not insisting that their captain should take care of Thomas himself. It's his roommate after all!

He keeps his mind carefully blank as he carries Thomas to his room and after the younger man has managed to slide his card through the slit next to it and the door opens, Robert walks inside.

The room of Thomas and Philipp looks just like the one he and Thiago share except that theirs has a rather boring view on the hill behind the hotel while this one has a wonderful view on the ocean. He drops Thomas onto the bed, feeling his eyes on him as he begins unlacing his shoes.

Thomas has fallen silent again and that is never a good thing, especially when he is in this state, so Robert hurries to get his shoes and socks off and unbuckle his belt. He isn't sure if he is just imagining the soft giggle coming from above his head when he pulls the jeans over Thomas' long legs. Last up is Thomas' shirt and the German obediently raises his arms, so Robert can bare that part of him too.

Now Thomas is lying on the bed in his underwear and Robert is kind of relived to finally get out of this room and away from this clingy version of Thomas that keeps looking at him as though he has hung the moon in the sky. It's beyond unsettling.

“Good night, Thomas,” Robert says and takes a step towards the door, but suddenly a hand closes around his wrist.

“It's so warm here,” Thomas announces and though 'warm' is not the word Robert would have used, it is indeed very cozy in the room.

“Yes, and?”

“It's too warm for sleeping in my underwear,” Thomas replies innocently and Robert stares at him, wondering if Thomas meant for this to sound the way it just did.

“Thomas, I'm not going to undress you,” he states and is proud that his voice doesn't give away his panic.

“You already did,” Thomas remarks dryly and all of a sudden he sounds less drunk than he should be. “Please?”

Robert keeps standing at the bedside for a moment longer, but then gives in and sits down at the bed, his hands touching Thomas' hip bones hesitantly. This shouldn't be such a big deal as his mind is making it out to be, he has seen Thomas naked a hundred times before. But the fact that it is Robert who is undressing him now, makes the situation so much different.

He hooks his fingers under the waistband and very slowly he pulls the fabric down over Thomas' legs, careful not to stare too hungrily at Thomas' cock.

Once he is done, he spreads the thin blanket over Thomas' body and tucks him in, because contrary to Thomas' statement it is a bit too chilly to sleep in the bed stark naked like he is doing now. “Happy now?”

Thomas closes his eyes and turns to the side with a content sound. “Hm, yes. If you're gonna stay.”

Robert doesn't know if he should be flattered or annoyed at this point. “Thomas, I have a room of my own. I need to go back there.”

“No,” Thomas argues and he opens his eyes to glare at Robert surprisingly disgruntled. “You need to stay here with me.”

“Why?” Robert asks though he knows he can only lose here.

“Because I'm scared of the dark,” Thomas replies with so much conviction that Robert would have believed him if he didn't already know him too well.

“No, you're not.”

“But I'm scared of thunderstorms.”

This time Robert can't help but grin at the poor excuse. “It's January and we're in Qatar. There isn't going to be a thunderstorm.”

Technically Robert has won this argument. Practically though Thomas still has that one word that always makes Robert give in. “Please?”

And that's how Robert ends up sleeping on the couch because he refused to sleep in the double bed with Thomas, but the younger man wouldn't let him leave. So they opted for Robert sleeping on the couch as a compromise.

Robert has just dozen off when all of a sudden there's a loud thump waking him. He blinks disorientated, wondering why the hell it so loud even though it's still in the middle of the night. Then he realizes that it is raining outside, no scratch that, it's pouring rain like there is no tomorrow. And when Robert turns his head to the bed, he gets where that sudden thump has come from.

Apparently the loud drumming of the rain on the roof is close enough to a thunderstorm because Thomas has tried to stand up and come over with the blanket wrapped tightly around his body, but stumbled over it instead.

He's now lying on the floor, making a rather pitiful sight as he tries to stand up again.

“Are you alright?” Robert asks just to make sure.

“Lewy, I'm scared,” Thomas replies and he has that damn puppy eyed look in his eyes again. “Can I sleep with you?”

“Then, come over here,” he says and he actually has to smile a little at the grin spreading on Thomas' face. Robert lies back, waiting until Thomas has made his way towards him – taking the blanket with him apparently proofed to great of an obstacle because the younger man appears without it.

He falls on top of Robert and the Pole doesn't think much of it, after all the couch is indeed too small for two six feet tall men to fit next to each other. However he frowns when Thomas begins to tug at his shirt. “Thomas, what are you doing?”

“I'm cold.”

“What does that have to do with you undressing me?” Robert asks though he doesn't put up a fight when Thomas pulls the shirt over his head and throws it to the side carelessly.

“Skin on skin is warmer,” is the only answer he gets before Thomas starts fumbling with his zipper. Robert shakes his head amusedly, but helps Thomas until finally he is in his underwear with a naked Thomas lying on top of him.

And Robert belatedly realizes that he has completely underestimated this situation, because feeling the younger man skin on skin is doing things to him as well. Thomas snuggles closer and his half-hard cock is brushing against Robert's, through the thin fabric. Robert inhales sharply, telling himself that Thomas is still very much under the influence of alcohol.

But Robert isn't.

He shouldn't be reacting like this, the urge to lean up and capture those lips with his own taking him by total surprise.

“It's uncomfortable,” Thomas announces after a moment and Robert has to agree. Thomas may not be exactly heavy, but Robert prefers to sleep on the side which is not possible in the narrow space of the couch. Before he can say so though, Thomas adds, “You're hard.”

Robert freezes, his heart skipping a beat as he stares up to Thomas. In the dark it's impossible to read his face and Robert waits for him to scramble off the couch or accuse him of taking advantage of Thomas' state.

“All muscles and abs,” Thomas complains and it takes Robert several seconds until he gets that Thomas was never talking about his hard-on. He relaxes and lets out a relieved chuckle while Thomas continues, “Don't get me wrong, it's hot. Seeing you in the showers, water cascading down your body is always such a fucking turn-on.”

Robert feels a blush rising on his cheeks. “Thomas, just how drunk exactly are you?”

“I'm fine!” Thomas argues annoyed. “Okay, I'm still drunk, but I mean it. You're really hot.”

“Thank you,” Robert responds awkwardly, unsure what to think of this. He watches the man on top of him trying to stretch out, but it's so obvious that he just can't make himself comfortable and Robert knows if he wants to get any sleep tonight, there's only one choice.

“There's not enough space for the both us here. Let's go back to bed.”

Thomas hums in agreement, but doesn't climb off Robert. “Don't wanna move though. Carry me again?”

This time Robert actually has to laugh. “What did I do to deserve this?” he asks before pushing against Thomas until he can get his own legs out from underneath the other man's body. He stands up and lifts Thomas up into his arms for the second time again.

“You're the best,” Thomas tells him happily before leaning in and placing a sloppy kiss on Robert's cheek. The Pole ignores the warm tingling that fills his body and carefully drops Thomas onto the bed, grabbing the blanket up from the ground and spreading it over him before getting in as well.

Robert isn't surprised when Thomas moves over and snuggles against him, face buried against Robert's chest. “Lewy?”

“Hm?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Robert's eyes snap open and he finds Thomas looking at him, waiting for his response.

And this is crossing the line, Robert knows that. He should turn to the other side and close his eyes. He has the suspicion Thomas would accept that answer as well. But it's not what Robert wants.

And so he leans forward and closes the last bit of distance between them, his lips touching Thomas' softly.

He feels the younger man shudder and then those lips part, inviting Robert in. He takes it gladly, sliding his tongue into Thomas' mouth, hesitantly exploring the unknown territory until he feels Thomas' hand pulling at his underwear.

He pushes Thomas back and gives him an apologetic smile. “Let's go to sleep. If you still want to do this in the morning, then we can. But we're not going to do that when you're drunk.”

Thomas grumbles unhappily but lets go of him, closing his eyes while his arms pull Robert's body closer.

They soon fall asleep with their bodies intertwined.

***

“Oh my God!”

Robert's eyes snap open and he blinks several times against the light of the morning sun shining into the room. It takes him a moment to remember what happened last night and why he is holding a naked Thomas in his arms. His eyes widen when he realizes that Thiago and Philipp are standing at the edge of the bed, both of them torn between shock and amusement.

Thomas has woken up as well and is now frowning at the weird positions they are in.

Philipp turns to Thiago. “Well, now you have your answer as to why Robert didn't return to your room last night.” He sounds smug.

Robert's eyes widen when he realizes what their captain is hinting at and okay, what else are they supposed to think? “No, wait, it isn't like that. I undressed Thomas because-”

“No details, please!” Thiago interrupts him with the widest smile Robert has ever seen on his face. “Philipp and I wanted to leave anyway. Enjoy your undisturbed time together.”

He grabs Philipp and pulls him out of the room before Robert has even had time to come up with a response to save the situation. When the door shuts behind their team mates, he drops back into his pillow. “Fuck. The whole team will know even before the next training unit starts.”

“Lewy?” he hears Thomas ask and he turns towards the man still lying beside him. The look on Thomas' face is unreadable. “Please tell me I didn't sleep with you.”

“Well,” Robert replies with a nervous grin. “You asked me to and as you can see, I eventually gave in.”

He meant to make a joke, but Thomas' next words take him off-guard.

The younger man groans. “I can't believe I finally got you into bed with me and now I can't remember what it was like.”

Robert blinks twice. “Wait, _that_ is your greatest issue with this?”

“Of course, what else would it be?” Thomas retorts. “Can we do it again when I'm sober?”

And Robert laughs and laughs until his whole body is hurting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I managed to write the second chapter and bring closure to this sweet little story.  
> I know I promised these two awkwardly having sex, but these two just refused to have sex while they were still drunk and so the outcome is a bit different.
> 
> Real life has been quite hard on me the last week, the tip of the iceberg being today as I got the message that my dad is once again in the hospital, needing another surgery after complications occured a few days after the firrst one.   
> So I apologize that this chapter is a bit less light-hearted than the first one was.

 

 

 

By the time the last evening in Qatar comes, Robert has almost got used to all of his team mates assuming that he slept with Thomas.

The first two days he tried to convince them otherwise and tell the truth, but all of his explanations sounded ridiculous even to himself and well, there's still the problem that Thiago and Philipp found them in the morning, sleeping cuddled up and Thomas had definitely been naked. That has turned out to be very hard to explain...

So Robert eventually gave up. Thomas is the only one who believed him when he explained that he only brought him to his room and nothing happened between them. To Robert that is enough. Let the others think what they want.

It is their last evening of the training camp, the last one before they will return to a for sure much colder Munich. And naturally half of the team is drunk, including Thomas.

Robert sighs as he watches the younger man animatedly talking to Philipp, his arm thrown around their captain's shoulder as he talks and talks nonstop.

Every now and then he keeps looking over to Robert and his smile becomes almost shy which is very unusual for Thomas. He has been like this ever since  _that_ morning _,_ clearly avoiding Robert but still unable to stay away from him completely.

Robert isn't stupid and he can guess the reason behind the other man's sudden insecurity, after all he confessed that he wanted to sleep with Robert for quite some time now...

He has been careful not to think too much about this, but it has been on his mind for too long now and he knows he can't shove it away forever. One day they will have to talk about this and Robert has to make up his mind by then; if he wants the same things from Thomas or if he is merely curious.

Once again Thomas turns his head to look at him with that hesitant smile for what is now the fifteenth time today. Yes, Robert has been counting them.

The Pole is oh so tempted to finally address this sense of unfinished business between them, this strange tension that could probably be called attraction. But right now Thomas is too drunk for such an important conversation and Robert isn't entirely sober either...

His musing is interrupted when Mats leans over to him with a suggestive smirk. “Your boyfriend is staring at you. Again.”

“I know,” is all that Robert replies, not even bothering to correct Mats as nobody would believe him anyway.

The defender chuckles amusedly. “He wants your ass, it's so obvious.”

Robert blushes at the blunt words and shoves the other man's arm. “Stop it, nothing's going to happen between us tonight.”

“Oh, come on, he can't have been that bad, can he?” Mats retorts with a frown. “I mean, you have a room including a very comfortable double bed for yourself now that Thiago has had to leave. So this time you wouldn't have to worry about someone walking in on you. You won’t let that opportunity slide, will you?”

“Mats, I really appreciate your suggestions, but I can handle my sex life myself, thank you very much.” Robert is aware that his tone is rather snappy, but he hopes that Mats will get the hint and let it go.

The defender sighs before getting up. “Fine, do what you want. By the way Carlo said we should be ready by 11 am tomorrow, that's when the bus will drive us to the airport. I'll see you tomorrow then.”

Robert watches him walk away and after a moment his eyes return to the man that is constantly on his mind these days. It's not that he doesn't want Thomas that way - quite the contrary if his body's reactions from last time are anything to go by – but he is afraid that Thomas would regret it once he is sober again.

Eventually he decides to call it a night and says his goodbye to the others, feeling a special pair of eyes on him as he turns away and walks back into the hotel.

Robert takes the elevator up to the second floor and walks along the corridor until he has reached his room, closing the door behind himself. For a moment he just stands there, thinking about Mats’ words and wondering if perhaps he should change his mind and invite Thomas over.

It takes him surprisingly much effort to decide against it and not take advantage of Thomas’ drunkenness. He takes off his clothes until he’s only in his underwear, setting his alarm clock for 8 o’clock, so he can get some breakfast before the bus will take off.

Then he falls on top of the covers and closes his eyes. 

He can’t have been lying there for more than ten minutes when there is a loud knock on his door. He contemplates not opening it and feigning sleep instead, but when he hears voices and the sound of a very familiar laugh from the other side, he can’t help himself.

When he opens the door, he indeed finds Thomas standing there, a wide smile plastered onto his face while Philipp is standing next to him with an amused smirk on his lips.

“Special delivery for you, Lewy,” Philipp announces before softly pushing Thomas over the threshold.

Robert catches the younger man instinctively while raising an eyebrow at his captain in a silent question.

Philipp shrugs. “When he noticed that you had left, he wouldn’t give me any peace until I brought him to you. Have fun, you two.”

He turns around and walks away and Robert opens his mouth to call after him, but suddenly Thomas starts to giggle uncontrollably, his face still buried in the crook of Robert’s neck.

“Thomas?” he asks worried. “Are you alright?”

“’M fine now,” Thomas replies with a content sigh. “I just missed you.” He pulls back slightly to look at Robert accusingly. “You were gone.”

Robert has to chuckle at that and he takes a step back into his room, pulling the younger man with him to prevent him from tumbling over. “Thomas, what are you doing here?” 

“I’m cold,” he replies and the words are accompanied by those damn puppy eyes again that effectively cut off any protest on Robert’s part.

He rolls his eyes before shutting the door and walking back to his bed, leaving Thomas standing there all alone. “I don’t see what that has to with you being here.”

Thomas’ lips quirk upwards into an endearing lopsided smile. “You’re warm.”

“You already used that line last time. Think of something new,” Robert retorts in a merciless tone.

Thomas however doesn’t let himself get discouraged so easily. “Well, it worked last time, didn’t it?” His eyes scream mischief and as Robert watches him swagger closer with a smug and confident grin on his face, he gets the impression that it cannot only be the alcohol talking. “Thomas, what exactly do you want from me in the middle of the night?”

He is aware of how suggestive the question sounds, but he figures they are past subtle remarks considering they have already woken up naked in each other’s arms.

Thomas is standing right in front of him now, so close that their fronts are touching and Robert can feel the other man's arousal pressing against his hip.

His breath falters when Thomas hooks his fingers under the waistband of his underwear, slowly and deliberately pulling it down.

Robert is so taken aback by the move that he almost forgets that he asked his teammate a question until he gets an answer.

“I want you, Lewy.” Thomas leans closer while one of his hands tightens its grip on Robert's hip and the other one wraps around Robert's cock, drawing a surprised gasp from him. “I want to fuck you so hard that you will forget your own name.”

Robert shivers in excitement at the prospect and when Thomas begins to stroke him lazily, he can't help but throw caution to the wind. “You think you can do that? Then proof it.”

For a moment it is completely silent and they only stare at each other in the dark of the room. Until Thomas grips his hips with both hands before he sinks down to his knees and swiftly takes his cock into his mouth.

Robert's own hands fist in the younger man's hair to keep him in place as Thomas takes his cock so deep that it hits the back of his throat, almost making him choke and drawing a low moan of pleasure from Robert. Thomas' mouth is hot and wet, his sinful tongue swirling over the head before the German pulls off only to lick along his shaft until his face is buried in Robert’s dark pubic hair.

Robert lets out a strangled sound, the pleasure building in his groin and with great effort he opens his eyes again to stare down at the man kneeling before him only to find Thomas looking up to him as well, watching the Pole's reactions closely without slowing the ardent movements of his damn tongue. He still manages to grin and the sight of it while his lips are still engulfing the other man's cock is one of the hottest things Robert has ever seen.

He growls and his grip in Thomas' hair tightens, pushing at the back of his head to keep him in place as Robert fucks his mouth. It only takes a few thrusts into the wet cavern until Robert can feel his orgasm approaching and he shouts out Thomas' name as shoots his seed into the younger man's mouth, a whimper escaping him when he feels Thomas swallowing every drop and milking him until he is completely spent.

Robert remains standing on shaky legs and it takes a few moments until he comes down from his high. When he is able to form coherent thoughts again, he looks down at Thomas who hasn't moved at all, but is staring up at him fascinated, a drop from Robert's release visible at the corner of his mouth.

“Come here,” Robert commands and he pulls at younger man's hair until he finally stands up.

The long time on his knees seems to have messed with his balance, because he sways a bit and almost falls against Robert as the latter leans forward and brings their lips together. Thomas opens his mouth immediately and without further ado he shoves his tongue into the other man's mouth, a needy whimper escaping him

Robert doesn't surrender so easily and fights back, exploring Thomas' mouth curiously as their tongues battle for dominance. He can taste the traces of alcohol and himself in Thomas' mouth, but he doesn't care. When he breaks the kiss after a moment – which Thomas comments with a disappointed whine – Robert turns around and lies down on the bed, feeling drowsy all of a sudden. He forces his eyes to stay open and watch Thomas closely. The German is still standing on the same spot and even though it is too dark for Robert to see his eyes, he can feel their gaze on him.

After a very long moment, Thomas speaks. “I don't wanna leave.” He sounds almost hurt and Robert has to stifle an amused chuckle when he realizes Thomas interpreted Robert lying down on the bed as dismissal.

He reaches out with his hand in a silent invitation for Thomas to come over and join him, but all he gets is a confused “Lewy?”

Robert sighs, wondering if Thomas really is this dense or the alcohol is too blame. “If you don't want to leave, why don't you just come over here and sleep with me? I mean you promised to fuck me, didn't you?”

Even in the dark he can see a goofy grin spreading on Thomas’ face before he walks closer, plopping down on the mattress with heavy limbs. Robert watches him amusedly, noting the unmistakable hints of Thomas’ fatigue and his intoxication.

“Are you sure you don’t want to lie down and sleep a few hours before fucking me?”

“No!” Thomas blurts out, sounding almost panicked. “I want you now.” Once again he sounds like a defiant child, insisting on getting his favorite toy.

“Thomas, I don’t want you to regret this in the morning.”

Thomas swallows hard and now he looks like a kicked puppy again. It takes Robert several seconds to realize why Thomas is so upset, what he must be thinking.

“Listen, Thomas, I’m not trying to stall this because I don’t want you. I’m doing it because I think our first time should be when we are both sober and able to appreciate this experience.”

After a moment of hesitation Thomas asks, “You’re right. But I’m just afraid you will change your mind.”

“I promise I won’t, Thomas,” Robert reassures him firmly. “Let’s go to sleep now and if you don’t have too much of a hangover tomorrow morning, we can still have sex then. Deal?”

Thomas smiles happily at him. “Deal.”

He leans up and places a sloppy kiss onto Robert’s lips before letting himself drop back onto the bed and closing his eyes. With a chuckle Robert lies down next to him, one arm snaking around the younger man’s waist to pull him close. Thomas lets out a content sigh and pushes back against him as though he is searching for warmth. For a few moments it is silent and Robert is just about to drift off when he hears Thomas mumble, “Love you, Lewy.”

He freezes, being wide awake instantly, but the calm breathing of the man in his arms indicates that the latter has already fallen asleep.

 

***

 

Unsurprisingly Robert is the first of them to wake up in the morning as he has never needed much sleep anyway. The sun is just appearing on the horizon and for once it is utterly peaceful in the hotel facility. A quick look to his nightstand confirms the early time; it is just past 7 am.

He looks down at the man still sleeping beside him and briefly contemplates waking him, but the longer he watches Thomas’ peaceful face, the harder it gets. In the end he gets up and scribbles a brief note that he will be downstairs at breakfast before dressing himself and quietly leaving the room.

The dining room is mostly vacated save for a bored looking waitress and one table. Robert walks to the long buffet and fills his plate with some of the food, delighted at seeing all the exotic fruits they have to offer, then he walks over to that table. Manuel and Joshua who are sitting next to each other give him a curious look as he sits down next to Philipp.

“So did you sleep with him?” Joshua blurts out before Robert has even made himself comfortable.

“And good morning to you too, Jo.”

Joshua remains unfazed and keeps looking at him as though he really suspects Robert to answer that question.

When he remains quiet and instead starts eating, Philipp takes pity on the kid. “Well, I can vow that Thomas didn’t return into our room for the entire night, so the question is superfluous I guess.”

Robert rolls his eyes. “Not that you guys believe me anyway, but I did not have sex with Thomas. Not last night and also not ever in my life.”

He shoves his spoon into his bowl full of yoghurt with more force than necessary, aware that the three men are watching him closely.

Manuel leans closer to him with a serious look in his eyes. “Alright, let’s say we believe you that nothing happened between the two of you. Then why was he sleeping in your room last night?”

Robert sets down his spoon, contemplating not to answer at all because this really isn’t their business, but maybe they will let him eat in peace then. “First of all I didn’t say that nothing happened between us. I just said we didn’t have sex.”

Joshua’s eyes light up in excitement. “Oh, so  _something_ happened?” 

“Let’s just say we didn’t go all the way through.”

If it wasn’t  _his_ sex life they are currently discussing Robert would have chuckled at the disappointment on Joshua’s face. That boy will soon have mastered Thomas’ ‘kicked puppy’ look, that’s for sure.

“But why? Is it because you’re not interested in him?” Joshua asks and now he is really sounding like Thomas. “Why didn’t just tell him and kick him out then?” 

Robert frowns, getting that Joshua is accusing him of something but not really getting it until Manuel adds, “Jo is right, you shouldn’t have given Thomas false hope by letting him stay and doing whatever it is that you were doing when you don’t really want to be with him.”

Robert stares at the two men sitting opposite him, wondering if he should be outraged that they seem to think that he is just playing with Thomas’ feelings or laugh at them because they seem to mistake Thomas’ desire for him as actual feelings.

Which they are not. They can’t be. They shouldn’t be.

But then again, Robert still vividly remembers Thomas whispering ‘Love you, Lewy’ right before he fell asleep. Was that really just the alcohol talking or was there some truth to it as well?

The answer comes in form of Thomas walking into the hall, his steps faltering when he sees Robert watching him. The Pole maintains eye contact, not wanting Thomas to think that he regrets what happened or that he changed his mind about their plans. The younger man relaxes then and smiles at him before loading all kinds of food onto his plate and joining them. 

“Morning,” he greets them with a tired yawn before dropping down next to Robert, shooting him an insecure look before turning his attention to his breakfast. It doesn’t suit him at all to be so quiet and Robert knows that he is responsible for it. That Thomas is most likely wondering if Robert meant what he said last night or if he just wanted to turn him down gently.

Without averting his gaze Robert reaches out and places his palm over the back of Thomas’ hand, making the younger man jump as he laces their fingers. Ignoring the curious looks from the others, he waits until Thomas has torn his eyes away from their entangled fingers and met his gaze before he speaks softly. “I was serious about what I promised you. And if you want to, we still have more than three hours left.” 

He hears Joshua choking on his eggs while Thomas starts grinning, an unmistakable glint of desire entering his eyes. “Well, how could I possibly refuse such a tempting offer? After all there’s a lot that can be done in three hours.”

That sounds more like the Thomas he knows. Joshua has turned bright red by now while Philipp coughs loudly before pointing towards their plates. “Eating first, sex later.”

Thomas looks mightily disappointed before fiercely digging into his food and shoving it into his mouth. Robert chuckles at his impatience before letting one hand disappear under the table and resting it on Thomas’ thigh. “Don’t worry, Thomas. I will make sure you will get your dessert.” And to prove his point he slides his hand between the younger man’s legs, brushing lightly over his crotch.

Thomas lets out a surprised mewl and Robert actually has to snicker when he finds Philipp glaring at him. “Goddammit, can’t you wait with the teasing until you two are back in your room?” He shakes his head, but before he can say some more, Robert can feel someone coming up from behind and he freezes when there are hands on his hips, one of them sliding into the pocket of his jeans. 

Then he hears a familiar voice whispering into his ear. “You will need that.” When he turns his head to the side, he finds Mats winking at him suggestively before walking back to the buffet. 

Confused Robert reaches into his pocket and when he pulls the defender’s little ‘present’ out, he doesn’t know if he should laugh or roll his eyes. “Would somebody explain to me why Mats has condoms with him during our training camp?”

Manuel grins. “Well, he was hoping you two would finally get it on once you were drunk enough. There was a reason why Mats was spending every evening at the bar.”

Thomas looks at the goalkeeper scandalized. “Wait, so Mats got me drunk on purpose?”

“Not that it was a hard task,” Mats replies good-humoredly as he sits down opposite Thomas. “I wanted to do the same with Lewy, but he can definitely take a lot more alcohol than I.” 

Robert snorts. “Never try to outdrink a Pole.”

“Noted,” Mats tells him swiftly. “Now enjoy your undisturbed time together. See you in three hours.”

Manuel frowns. “Em, Mats, there are-“

“You’re right, I almost forgot,” Mats interrupts him and for some reason Robert doesn’t get, he gives Manuel a warning look to silence him before grinning at Thomas and Robert as they stand up to leave. “I forgot the lube.” Joshua and Philipp groan in annoyance while Manuel still looks kind of puzzled. 

Instead of replying Robert grabs Thomas by the arm to haul him away from their way too helpful teammate. Though it doesn’t stop Mats from calling after them. “Check the bathroom. There’s always some kind of lotion there, that will work perfectly.”

Robert doesn’t graze that with a reaction while Thomas seems rather amused. “Sometimes I love Mats.”

 

***

 

By the time they have reached Robert’s room, they are already devouring each other’s mouths, both of them so desperate for each other that they are both tearing at the other’s clothes before the door has even closed behind them. Thomas has been more successful at his task, having managed to undress Robert completely while the Pole was busy steering them into the direction of the bed.

“Need to feel you inside of me, Lewy,” Thomas whispers hoarsely against his lips and Robert growls as he pushes against the younger man’s chest. They fall back onto the bed with Robert on top, licking his way into Thomas’ mouth again before belatedly realizing something. “Wait, I thought you wanted to top me, not the other way around?”

Thomas gives him a crooked grin. “That’s what I thought too. Because I don’t like to bottom, even more so when it’s just a casual fuck.”

Robert feels a warm tingle in his chest. “So does that mean this will be more than one-time thing?” 

Thomas looks surprised when he nods. “I guess so. For me it was always about more than just sex. And I was hoping you would feel the same.”

Robert has to smile fondly. “You’re adorable when you’re asking for a love confession.”

“Is that a yes?”

Robert leans down until he’s only inches away from Thomas’ face before whispering, “Yes, Thomas, I want to make love to you. I don’t know when I have started feeling about you this way. All I know is that I want you to be mine; that I couldn’t bear to see you with somebody else.”

Thomas’ expression softens. “I’m yours, Lewy. I wouldn’t be lying here underneath you if I wasn’t sure.”

Robert is sure he’s going to burst from the joy and excitement that fill him at these words and he presses his lips against Thomas’ briefly before sitting back on his heels.

“Thank you for trusting me. I promise you won’t regret it.”

Without averting his gaze from the younger man’s eyes Robert stands up and walks into the bathroom to search for some kind of lotion. After having found one and walking back to the bed, he briefly stops at his discarded jeans to pull the condom out of the pocket.

With a grin he crawls back over the bed to Thomas who is lying there frozen in place, watching his every move like a prey being cornered by a predator. With his gaze still locked on him, Robert blindly reaches for the younger man’s zipper and very, very slowly he starts pulling the jeans down over Thomas’ long legs.

There is no mistaking the mewl coming from the younger man, especially not when he reaches for his underwear to pull it down himself.

With a warning hiss Robert bats his hand away. “No, not so fast.”

“Lewy, please,” Thomas begs and he raises his hands to Robert’s arms in an attempt to pull him closer again, but the Pole has no intention of complying so easily. He remains sitting between those long limbs and staring at the covered bulge straining towards him with desperation. “Why are you so impatient? I think we should savor this very special experience.”

The only response he gets is an unhappy whine, then Thomas tries to sit up and kiss him. But all it takes is a light push from Robert against his chest and he falls back down onto the mattress, looking disappointed. “I want to kiss you. Please.” 

“Soon,” Robert promises him and proceeds to pull Thomas’ underwear off with all the patience in the world.

He takes a moment to admire Thomas' aroused manhood, arching up proudly and begging for attention. But Robert ignores it as he opens the bottle with the lotion and rubs some between his hands. “You tell me if I'm going too fast, alright?”

Thomas snorts. “Won't happen. You're much too slow for my liking.”

Robert grins amusedly before circling the younger man's entrance for the first time. Thomas jerks involuntarily at the intimate touch, but spreads his legs invitingly and quickly Robert dares to slip one digit inside.

Carefully the Pole  moves his finger in circular motions before adding a second finger and drawing a gasp from the man at his mercy.

“Robert, please hurry up a bit. I need to feel you.”

“And you will have me,” Robert assures him again before leaning forward to finally kiss him again. The same time that he feels Thomas' tongue sliding into his mouth, he adds third finger, swallowing the gasp accompanying the action by deepening their kiss.

Robert is so immersed in opening his lover up that the fingers closing around his cock takes him by total surprise. Thomas is stroking him, clearly intending to speed up things but by now Robert feels just the same. 

He finally wants to sheathe himself inside the younger man, he doesn't want to prolong this foreplay any longer.

He reaches out towards the nightstand with his free hand and grabs the condom, tearing the packaging open with growing impatience and then looking at Thomas again. “Pull it over my cock.”

His words are spoken with calmness yet he feels the same excitement as Thomas who shudders at the order before hurrying to obey and carefully rolling the condom over Robert's length. The older man suppresses a groan and instead he puts Thomas' long legs over his shoulder, raising his lover's hips as he lines himself up at his entrance.

He waits until he has Thomas' undivided attention back, reveling in the spark of desire in those greenish blue eyes before finally pushing into the tight heat.

Thomas tenses slightly as Robert sinks into him and the latter stills for a moment, leaning down to distract him with another kiss before pushing deeper again.

“This feels so amazing,” Thomas whispers in a heated voice when Robert begins moving, pulling out halfway only to thrust back into him.

Instead of replying Robert adjusts his angle, searching for that sweet little spot that he knows will make this even better for Thomas. And after a few more thrusts he has finally found it because suddenly Thomas' arches his body and moans loudly. “That's it, Lewy!”

Robert doesn't need any more encouragement and he pushes into the younger man with increasing force, drawing louder groans from him as he hits Thomas' prostrate every time. Robert feels the pleasure building in his groin and he knows he's close, but he won't come before his lover. So he wraps one hand around Thomas' rock-hard cock and strokes him in time with his thrusts.

“Yes, fuck!” is all he can understand in between the younger man's ardent moans and within seconds Thomas tenses right before coming hard over their stomachs and after one more thrust Robert lets go as well, climaxing inside of the tight heat and filling the condom with his release.

Afterward they don't speak several minutes until Thomas stands up and gets them a towel to clean the evidence of their love-making from their bellies. “Wow, this was so amazing. Please tell me you meant it when you said this is more to you than just sex.”

Robert smiles sleepily and pulls Thomas' face towards his own. “Yes, Thomas, I meant everything that I said. I love you and I want to be with you.”

Thomas kisses him long and tenderly before they stretch out side by side and drift off to sleep some more.

 

***

 

When Robert wakes up some time later, his first instinct is to look at the clock, afraid that he overslept. But it shows just past 10 am, so they still have almost an hour left. He turns towards the man in his arms – he could really get used this, holding Thomas during the night – and kisses the tip of his nose before a loud bang at the door interrupts them.

“Still here, lovebirds?” Mats' delighted voice asks through the door and after a roll of his eyes Robert gets up, crossing the room with several steps before the hauling the door open with more force than it probably deserves. “What do you want, Mats?”

But to his shock the defender isn't alone. Behind him there are Philipp, Manuel and Joshua, all of them taking in Robert's state of undress with wide eyes.

“Did we interrupt something?” Manuel asks while Philipp only shakes his head.

Mats grins suggestively at the goalkeeper. “I told you they would finally get it on. You owe me a drink the next time we go out.”

“Is there anything else that you guys want or are you done now?” Robert asks with annoyance while Thomas trudges over from the bed with a tired yawn. “What do you want, Mats?”

The defender tips against his wrist. “You were supposed to be downstairs fifteen minutes ago. Carlo was so worried until we told him that we saw you walk upstairs together and that you're probably still banging. Now he is rather pissed.”

Robert growls angrily while Thomas lets out an unmanly shriek and turns to collect his clothes scattered around the bed.

Robert narrows his eyes. “You said 11 am. Yesterday and this morning.”

Mats' eyes widen in mock bewilderment. “Oh, I'm so sorry. Obviously that wasn't my intention.”

“Yes, clearly it wasn't,” Robert retorts in a sarcastic voice. “You were hoping to catch us in the act, weren't you?”

Mats' eyes travel down Robert's body suggestively. “Well, can really you blame me? Besides you should thank me. At least you don't have to worry any longer how to break your relationship with Thomas to your coach. He wants to speak to the two of you by the way”

Robert groans as he turns back to get his clothes as well. This is for sure going to be an interesting talk...

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and/or comments! Any kind of feedback is highly appreciated. :)


End file.
